


Rendered Hopeless

by HiddenEye



Series: ain't going anywhere [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Snuggling paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: Keith smirked at him, nudging their noses together. “You're delirious with the lack of sleep.”“We'll sleep together,” Shiro answered easily, burying his face into his neck. “The three of us.”Upon hearing their conversation, Allura perched her chin onto Keith's shoulder to gaze at them both, eyes already half-lidded with weariness. “Some sleep would be nice,” she told them quietly. “it's even dark out already.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make it as a series, where this would be part 1 while Loose Grasp would instead be part 2
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes!

The cold, Keith noted with an exasperated sigh, was going to be the death of him.

There was a distress signal coming from one of the planets in the current galaxy they were in, causing them to slip into alert as they saw the way Galra troops were, of course, terrorising its residence with their much larger ships and advanced weapons. They weren't even taking anything, but were simply there after Zarkon conquered that particular side of space, and only putting sentries to look after it just so the natives would be under his control.

What made his blood pressure shot up was that Keith, along with the rest of his teammates, found out the Galra was harming the natives because they were simply _bored_.

To say the least, Voltron only had to show its face, and those sentries were scrambling to attack with everything they got.

It was a quick battle, one that caused minimal damage as they bought it towards the mountains to avoid the people from getting hurt.

After disbanding from the others, Keith landed his lion near the city when the natives gestured wildly for them to come down, all grins and cheers as the lions and the castle towered fearlessly above them.

The moment Keith stepped foot outside, however, a blast of wind spat into the visor of his helmet, momentarily stunning him as the chill of the planet immediately latched onto his body without any mercy.

He hadn't realised that the reason the planet was so white was because it was covered with _snow_.

Or what was similar of it. Because the moment he stepped onto the ground, his feet sank into it as if he was walking on the beach, the loose and powdery grains quickly swallowing him to his ankles that he had to take a frantic step back in order to avoid it from happening again.

He glanced to the side, and saw that the others were experiencing the same thing as well.

“ _Woah,_ ” Lance exclaimed, prodding the ground with the tip of his boot, watching the way it fell gracefully under the pressure. “Guys, it's _snow._ ”

“I'm pretty sure it's sand,” Pidge interjected, crouching down to scoop it into her hand, before letting the grains fall effortlessly in between her fingers. “Yep. Definitely sand.”

“But, this is like, soft sand,” Hunk mimicked her position to poke at it too, and a perfect hole was left as proof that he ever touched it. “Soft _and_ cold. Definitely not like the ones you find at the beach.”

“You mean coarse and it gets everywhere?” Keith asked dryly, eyeing the ground. “Yeah. Not my kind of thing.”

He saw someone coming towards his way from the corner of his eye and lifted his head up, only to see Shiro already knees deep in the white powder as he grinned at him. “We were at a desert once, and you still hate the sand?”

“Beach sand and desert sand are different,” Keith defended himself. “Beach sand is annoying, desert sand is tolerable.”

“Both of which are sand though.”

“Whatever,” he muttered, stepping into the the white ground that it swallowed his knees as well. He could see the way his suit regulated the internal AC so that he wasn't freezing his insides off, and Keith muttered a silent thanks to god for advanced Altean technology, making him relax a bit as warmth spread across his body.

“You have this kind of condition on Earth?” Allura was making her way towards them now, arms wrapped around herself as she scowled at the ground. The white powder was dense enough that she was having some trouble at walking. “How do you even handle it?”

“By staying indoors,” Keith answered mildly, and Shiro took her outreached hand before tugging her gently to stand beside him, resting his palm onto the small part of her back. “And avoiding it whenever I can.”

“You call this winter, yes?” Allura cocked an eyebrow at them. “And you'll be experiencing this for at least three months per year?”

Shiro nodded. “It depends on which place you're at. But, yes, it's like winter.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Remind me to never visit any of you during that time of the year.”

“Welcome!”

Keith lifted his head, and saw one of the natives coming towards them with a large grin, arms opened wide.

“Isn't he _cold?_ ” Hunk stage-whispered, scandalised.

The creatures of this planet were no more taller than Pidge, their heads only reaching to her shoulder. The one coming towards their way wore only a thin tunic that reached to its elbows with equally thin pants while its weapon -one that was similar to a short sword- was strapped to its back. It had some fur on its neck and the back of its hands, a fluffy tail trailing behind. If Keith were to compare it to any animals on Earth, he'd say that this creature looked vaguely like the wolverine, down to his small muzzle and beady black eyes.

Only pinker.

“I am Rolex, my King's advisor. On behalf of His Highness, we, Thians as a whole, would like thank you for saving our lives,” the creature began warmly, paw-like hands folded behind his back. “We've been under their reign for decafeebs, where they've been nothing but pests to our home, and we were defenceless to chase them away.”

“The dude's a walking watch,” Lance snickered towards Pidge, who dug an elbow into his side to shut him up.

“We would help anyone in need,” Shiro replied, offering his hand for a handshake that the Thia answered firmly. “It's a relief that we were here to stop them from destroying your village any further.”

Rolex nodded his head gravely. “Yes, and to show our gratitude, we would like to give you a place to stay for the time being,” With that, the grin was back. “At least, until the storm will cease so that you wouldn't be caught in the middle of it.”

“Storm?” Pidge frowned. “What stor-?”

Her words were cut off by the sudden whip of angry wind blowing around them, causing them to duck their heads in alarm while they used their arms to block most of the impact. Keith squinted through the harsh wind to see the way Rolex lifted his gaze to the sky in slight annoyance, his fur ruffling from the force of it as he looked absolutely undeterred from the sudden change of weather.

“Yes,” the Thian continued cryptically, voice slightly louder in order to talk over the whistle of air. “The storm is a nasty thing to face, usually going on for three quintants non-stop. But, I can assure you that we provide full hospitality for you to stay until this horror settles down.”

Glancing at Shiro, Keith saw the way he shared a look with Allura. “We don't want to be a bother, Rolex.” She said, lifting her head to face him. “Especially in this weather.”

“ _Especially_ in this weather. We can't have you freezing to death, and there's no use flying when it's this bad. Besides,” he added before she had a chance to say anything else. “it’s the only thing we can do at the moment after having Voltron saving our planet. My King _insists._ ”

It was easy to give in when the wind picked its pace up a notch, as if proving Rolax's point. Allura winced, glancing at the other paladins who had their arms wrapped around themselves as well, looking slightly blue in the face. “Alright. I should tell Coran.”

It took them a minute later before Coran came stumbling out of the castle, all wrapped up in his coat that reached to his nose as his squinted through the wind, greeting them with a cheery wave. And then, all of them were trudging towards the village.

They were given a chalet for all of them to stay, one that was complete with facilities one would need and to their relief, numerous thick blankets folded neatly on top of the dining table while the flames kindled steadily in its fireplace.

Or, one that resembled one. Keith thought it looked like they lit the fire inside the ground, and if his calculations were correct, it was six feet under wire gauze as the flames licked the metal hot, the smoke going through the gaping hole that probably led towards the chimney.

Keith turned his back onto it to avoid looking at it again.

“There would be servants who would deliver some food for you later on,” Rolex informed them as they took off their helmets. “I'll have to inform you that we can't be sure how long this lasts, and I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here for a while until the storm would slow down enough for you to leave.”

“Wait, you said it'll last for three quintants,” Hunk told him, staring at him with wide eyes. “Are you suddenly saying that it'll go longer?”

“ _Usually_ three quintants,” Rolex corrected him, hands remained at his back. “But, there are days that the storm would only last for a quintant or two. Rest assured that it won't get any longer.”

“Will the servants be alright in this weather?” Pidge asked, brows furrowed.

Rolex let out a chuckle. “Oh, I can assure you they're quite used to the storm. Since we have to experience this twice at every Spicolian Movement while at the same time it being part of our training program to survive the wild.” He clapped his hands once, smiling at them. “Well! I should leave now and let you rest, it has been quite a day for all of us.”

“Thank you for letting us stay, Rolex.” Shiro dipped his head to give their thanks.

Rolex answered in kind. “Always a pleasure to help. And have a pleasant night.”

Once he left, Lance began pulling off his armour, groaning slightly. “So cold,” he grumbled, putting the white shell on the table before taking off his belt and boots too. Wearing only the bodysuit, he grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around himself, before plopping onto the lush carpet, right in front the fireplace. “And to think I have ice powers. I should be getting used to this kind of weather, not shivering like a newborn baby.”

“Hey, don't hog the blanket, _Lance._ ” Pidge scoffed when he showed her his tongue, the rest of them taking off their armour as well. She padded towards him and tried to tug one end of the blanket, but he shied away from her hold. “We're supposed to be _sharing,_  you dumbass.”

“No way.”

“Each blanket can fit three people,” Coran observed, opening another one. “And we have three of them in total. So yes,” he raised an eyebrow at Lance. “We have to share.”

Lance groaned, but nonetheless let Pidge take the other end before wrapping it around herself that it covered to her eyes.

Coran turned to Hunk. “You wouldn't mind sharing, do you?”

Hunk shrugged. “So long I'm warm.”

Shiro took the remaining one from the table, one corner of his mouth turned up as he faced Keith and Allura. “Shall we?”

“Of course,” she replied, grinning at Keith, to which he gave a fond eye roll to the both of them for their equally mischievous looks.

He found himself snuggled in the middle; Shiro's arm wrapped loosely around his waist while Allura rested her head against his shoulder as the three of them leaned against the wall, enjoying the warmth each of them provided.

He felt the way Shiro rested his temple against the side of his head. “Hey.”

Keith peered at him curiously, careful not to move so much as to not jostle Allura. “Hey there yourself.” He murmured back, amusement colouring his tone.

“What's shakin’, bacon?”

Keith blinked, before looking at Shiro properly while the man only smiled back at him. “What?”

Shiro shrugged. “I just asked what's shaking your bacon.”

Surprise still lingered as Keith frowned slightly at him, and Shiro let out a huff of laughter at his confused expression. “Really, Shiro?”

“I'm cosy,” was what he answered instead, nuzzling Keith lightly in the hair. “and this is nice.”

“Of all things to say.”

“Yes, I know.”

Keith smirked at him, nudging their noses together. “You're delirious with the lack of sleep.”

“We'll sleep together,” Shiro answered easily, burying his face into his neck. “The three of us.”

Upon hearing their conversation, Allura perched her chin onto Keith's shoulder to gaze at them both, eyes already half-lidded with weariness. “Some sleep would be nice,” she told them quietly. “it's even dark out already.”

Shiro hummed in agreement.

“Yeah,” Keith replied softly, threading his fingers with theirs before giving a squeeze. “Let's just sleep.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Keith woke up to Allura scooting nearer towards him.

She noticed him stirring and shot him an apologetic glance. “Sorry,” she said softly, voice still heavy with sleep. “The blanket didn't cover me fully and I got a bit cold.”

Absentmindedly snaking an arm around her, he pulled her closely to his chest, where she sighed contently against his collarbone with her arms tucked between them. He lifted his head up, and immediately saw the problem before laying down properly again. “Shiro hogged most of the blankets,” he mumbled, making himself comfortable. He could feel Shiro breathing evenly against his nape, soundly asleep while an arm wrapped around Keith's waist. “Sorry.”

She hummed against his skin. “Not your fault. Not his fault he's such a hogger in his sleep too.”

The sun was barely out while the wind whistled on, the fireplace carefully dimmed after the fire died out in the middle of the night that the semi darkness was beginning to lull Keith to sleep again. “Maybe we should have asked for a bigger blanket.”

She chuckled faintly, where she was being pulled into the clutches of slumber as well. “That _would_ be efficient. I wouldn't have disturbed you like this.”

“It's fine,” he assured her, resting his chin onto the crown of her head. “I don't mind.”

This time, she didn't answer, already breathing softly against him as she slept on.

It didn't take Keith long to follow them both, mind completely at ease.


End file.
